


Expecting the Unexpected

by kaileanskrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Alec starts to feel strange so he goes to get checked only to find that something unexpected is going on, something that he would be happy about if only he knew how it had happened and what it had to do with the corruption of the ley lines.





	1. The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Normally my stories are hot and heavy right off but this is not so be prepared for that if you've read my stuff before. It won't last for very long but just want to warn ya that this is not pure porn. Also, pay attention to the tags because I will likely add them as this progresses.

Alec struggled out of bed for the fourth day in a row to make a dash for the bathroom. With a strangled groan he fell to his knees in front of the toilet losing the contents of his stomach with a violent heave. He was going to have to see someone about this soon but every time he thought about it he was feeling better so he by passed getting checked. This was the fourth day that he had been sick like this though and it was getting kind of hard to ignore, and hide. 

He startled a bit when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder reminding him that he had shoved Magnus away before making a dash for the bathroom. He rested his head against his forearm as his stomach seemed to settle now that it was empty. 

"Alexander this is the fourth day. I don't think this is going to just go away on its own like you're hoping." Magnus frowned as he reached up to flush the toilet as he knelt down gently pull Alec against his chest. 

Alec nodded his head slowly not wanting to end up praying to the porcelain goddess yet again. Once a morning was bad enough, he didn't need to do it a second time so soon. "I know I just don't feel bad during the day. This isn't like the normal stomach flu. I feel normal through the day." His lips twisted into a sour frown. "I need to wash my mouth out." 

Magnus snapped his fingers and waved his hand to summon a cup of mouthwash so they wouldn't have to get up. "I could see if there is something I can do to help." He had been avoiding using magic to help since they didn't know what was wrong with Alec though he had some throughts on it that he really didn't want to explore. If those thoughts were correct then he really didn't want to use magic or even think. 

Alec took the mouthwash gratefully, using it and leaning forward to spit it out into the bowl. "I'll see one of the healers when I go into the institute. My healing rune doesn't seem to be doing me any good, not just with this but some of the other injuries I've gotten during missions and training." 

"Are you having issues with any of your other runes?" He swallowed thickly feeling dread over the answer. 

"Yeah actually all of them have been kind of slow to react or they won't react at all. Do you know what's going on? Is this some typical shadowhunter sickness?" He pulled away a bit so he could look up at his lover though he felt a little worried about the expression he had on his face. He looked so distressed by this news that Alec felt a need to reassure him. "I'm sure its nothing though." 

"Yes I'm...sure its nothing. Probably just a bout of stomach flu that's affecting the runes." Even though he said it with confidence his eyes weren't showing the same thing. "I love you, you know that right?"

"And I love you Magnus. We should probably get off this floor though. Let's go have breakfast." Alec pulled away a bit so he could get up slowly before offering a helping hand to his boyfriend. When Magnus leaned in to kiss him he turned his head away. "The mouthwash helped but not that much. You go ahead I'm just going to wash up." 

"Of course. I'll see about breakfast." A look of hurt flashed over his features for a moment before he plastered on his normal flamboyant smile. "What are you in the mood for? Maybe crepes from that little place in France that you like."

"That sounds fine. I'll be out in a moment." Alec seemed a little confused for a moment but shrugged it off. He would get to the bottom of the change in Magnus' mood change when he figured out what was going on.

******

With how quiet breakfast was Alec made a point to get to the institute early so he could get checked out before the morning meetings started. They had to find out what was causing the corruption in the lay lines but when ever he got too close to the corruption the sickness returned. Walking into the sterile rooms of the healers really didn't make him feel any better though, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. 

"Mr. Lightwood is there something we can do for you," one of the healers said as she noticed him standing there awkwardly. 

"I've had the stomach flu for a few days and my runes haven't been reacting right." He fidgeted a bit not sure what to do with himself now that he was here. 

"Come have a seat Mr. Lightwood and I'll have a look at you." The healer indicated a bed just to the side that had a curtain around it. "Please take off your shirt and I'll draw the diagnostic runes." 

Alec moved over to the bed and pulled off his shirt to lay on the bed feeling a little awkward with the woman hovering over him. "I'm just going to do a quick feel then I'll draw the rune." She rubbed her hands together to get them warmed up a bit before reaching out to press on his stomach a bit. "Is there any pain where I'm pressing?" 

When she pressed on his lower stomach he tensed a bit struggling not to pull away from her probing touch. "There hurts. That was really tender. I don't remember getting hit though."

"I'll draw the diagnostic rune here and then just over your stomach to see what's going on." She gave him a moment to brace himself before she started drawing the runes on the sore part of his stomach getting a soft cry from him. When she finally wrote the second rune on him a number of other runes started to appear rolling between them, looking bright red. 

For a long time the woman was quiet just reading the runes that were appearing between the two diagnostics. She drew the counter after a moment looking distressed by what ever it was that she had gotten from the runes. 

"What is it?" He looked down at his stomach still seeing red marks from where the diagnostic runes had been. They would remain red like that for a while since his healing rune wasn't working as well as he would like it to. "What did you find?"

"There is a mass in your stomach. It reads like a tumor. I have never seem anything like this before. Its like its sapping your energy right from the runes which is why they're not working right. Removing it might be detrimental to your health but leaving it in would be bad as well." She looked down at the notes she had scribbled down while reading the results from the diagnostics. "I would like to consult with a very knowledgeable healer in Idris if you'll allow me to." 

Alec laid stunned at hearing that he had a tumor in his stomach barely able to process what she was saying let alone think clearly enough to make a good choice about anything. "Um, sure. I..." He sat up slowly with a wince feeling the soreness even more now that the healer had drawn diagnostic runes on a sore spot. "I have meetings that I have to get to." 

"Mr. Lightwood I suggest you take some time off to deal with this. You shouldn't be going on missions with something like this. It could have an effect on your work and even put you in danger. You even said that your runes weren't reacting right." The healer looked up when he started moving seeming worried about how distant he seemed about this. He was showing signs of shock which really wasn't a surprise given what she had found. 

"I'm the head of the Institute, I can't just take a day off. I wont go on any missions though." Alec pulled on his shirt as he started heading for the door intent on leaving the healer and her horrible diagnosis behind. 

********

Alec was distracted the whole day, so much so that he nearly got hit by a car on his walk home. "Magnus," he called lightly walking into the apartment noticing the low lights and candles everywhere. 

"Ah you're home and you're early." Magnus approached him with two wine glasses. "Did you see one of the healers?" 

"Yeah she um..." He looked down at the wine that Magnus was offering him. "I think I'm going to need something stronger then wine before I even start talking about this." Alec pulled off his jacked as he moved over to the decanters of liquors so he could pour himself a strong drink. 

"It was that bad?" Magnus set the glasses down and moved over to his lover with a worried look. 

Alec down the glass of scotch he poured before turning to look at Magnus. "The healer found a tumor of some kind. It's feeding from my runes which is why they're not working right." He looked so sad as he said it that it took Magnus a moment to fully collect himself.

"That's not possible Alexander. You're a shadowhunter." He watched Alec for any sign that he understood what that meant when it came to mundane sicknesses. "You're not able to get tumors. Your angel blood protects you from that. Your healing rune would be able to take care of a tumor even if you somehow got one. Tumors can't feed off runes their angelic power is too much." 

For a moment he just stared at Magnus letting that sink in fully. "If it's not a tumor then what was the mass she found in my abdomen?" 

"A mass?" He frowned a bit as he looked at his lover contemplating him. "Will you let me try something?" Magnus reached out to his lover to lightly take his hand. 

"What are you going to try that diagnostic runes wouldn't be able to find?" Alec tilted his head a bit wondering what his lover had been hiding about his kind all this time. 

"Magic can find things in more detail then the runes. I wouldn't take the risk if you were a woman but I know from experience that you're not." Magnus gave him a wink to try lightening up the mood a bit as he got up to check his supplies. 

Alec just gave a hum as he watched his lover step away to check his supplies before he too got up. "It's kind of hot watching you work. I specially like when you focus so much that you don't even notice that your eyes change." He leaned against the wall near where Magnus was working so he wouldn't be in the way but he could still watch. 

"If you're trying to be distracting you're doing a very good job of it," Magnus smiled a bit as he glanced up without lifting his head letting his eyes change just for a second before he went back to checking his supplies. 

A shiver ran down Alec's spin seeing Magnus' mark even for a second. "It's one of my favorite past times." He was enjoying this a lot more now that he knew he didn't have a tumor growing inside him. For some reason a cluster of cells that he couldn't control growing inside him scared him more then any demon fight. Knowing that Magnus was here and doing something about this made him feel lighter and able to flirt.

"I know what some of your other favorite past times are." Magnus set down the concoction he had started to mix so he could grab a few more things. "I'm going to need a few more things. Are you feeling okay enough to get what I need from the dealer around the corner without trying to kill him or getting killed yourself? I need to make sure this doesn't burn." 

Alec tilted his head a bit to look into the gently steaming pot that Magnus was slowly adding things into. "I'm fine. I didn't have enough to drink yet to impair me." 

"That wasn't what I was talking about. You weren't in the best shape when you walked in." Magnus looked up at him even as he kept adding things in not needing to see what he was putting in with his magic more or less guiding him. 

Alec stepped closer to lightly place a hand on his face so he could lean in and lightly kiss his lips. "I walked in here thinking I was dying of cancer and that I would be telling my immortal boyfriend that our already short time together was getting a lot shorter." He leaned in to kiss him again. "If that's not the case then I want to find out what is going on. Give me a list of what you need and I'll get it." 

"No matter what I never want to be the cause of a look like that on your face Alexander." Magnus slipped a hand up to hold the back of Alec's head. He kissed him deeply for a moment before pulling away, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. "That's a list of what I need. Come back quickly." 

"I'll do my best." Alec took the list and left after stealing another quick kiss.

****  
Magnus waited until Alec had left before he went over to his safe to pull out his book sifting through the many spells and notes held within it. He wanted to make sure that what he was planning would be safe for Alec though he was fairly sure that it wouldn't be a problem. His angel blood shouldn't get in the way of a simple spell like this if he made the right adjustments. Since the diagnostic runes didn't work he would have to try something different hence the potion.

Leaving the potion the simmer lightly over a small flame he went into the living room to start clearing the furniture away so they would have a place to do this that was safe. He could throw up his wards but he didn't want to alert others that he was doing something that required them so he started building a smaller set of wards around the living room so they had the space and protection. 

By the time he was done building the second layer of wards he Alec had returned with the extra ingredient to that he needed. "What are you doing? It's kind of warm in here isn't it?" He pulled off his jacked as he walked over to where Magnus was was just putting the finishing tough on a protection circle drawn into the floor. He could feel the magic buzzing against his skin in the apartment like the wards were up but he was allowed to walk in so he knew they weren't. 

"It has to be warm, you're going to be naked for this." Magnus flashed him a charming smile as he stood and left the circle making sure he didn't smear any of the lines. "I added another layer of wards so I wouldn't have to raise the outer wards for this letting others know that we were doing something that needed them."

Alec handed him the bag of ingredients slowly with a crinkle forming between his brow. "Why would we need wards and all of this just for a diagnostic? Love, what exactly are you planning here?" No longer holding the bag he set his bow and quiver in their normal spot by the door before he started to strip off his clothes. He would ask plenty of questions but he trusted Magnus implacably. 

"The diagnostic runes weren't able to find what was wrong so I'm going to use a spell that can. It's something I got from my father but it will be able to tell me what's wrong and why. Your angel blood doesn't allow you to get cancer but that mass, as you put it, came from somewhere." Magnus took the ingredients and slowly added them to the simmering potion. 

Alec looked down at the circle standing only in his briefs before looking back to his boyfriend. "Your father? Does that mean there is a chance he could track you through this or the corruption could seek you out?" 

"He's always known where I am Alec, he doesn't need a spell to track me. It could bring out the corruption though since it will draw power from Edom." Magnus didn't look up from the gently simmering potion waiting for it to get to the right consistency. 

"Magnus, this is too much of a risk. The demon that caused the corruption is still out there and could be causing even more. I don't want you to get hurt doing this." He moved toward Magnus reaching out for him. 

Magnus grabbed his hand before he could really touch him and held it tightly. "What ever this is it's making you sick. We already tried waiting it out and using the shadowhunter method, now we're doing it my way." He lightly kissed Alec's hand before stepping away. "Those need to come off as well. No one is going to see you but me." He snapped his fingers and with a flick of his wrist the curtains drew themselves over the window so no one would be able to look in and the lights dimmed so the only lamination was from the fire under the potion. 

"I'm not afraid of people seeing me naked, wouldn't be the first time." Alec pulled his briefs off and tossed them on top of his others clothes before turning to Magnus not sure where he was supposed to stand. 

"What do you mean others have seen you naked?" Magnus looked up at him stunned for a moment.

Alec shrugged. "It was something Jace pulled a few years back. I had to walk through nearly the whole institute naked and I train half naked. I'm a shadowhunter, I'm not embarrassed about my body." While that was true he had been well and truly pissed about the prank Jace pulled to get back at him for one thing or another. Seeing the spark of jealousy in Magnus though was almost worth how embarrassing it had been. 

"That better be the only reason why others are seeing you naked, I don't share well with others." Magnus walked over to him with a small cup filled with potion that he gently handed his naked boyfriend. "Drink that then step into the circle carefully. You don't want to smear any of the lines." Magnus let his eye drift over his lovers body for a moment before he turned away to start lighting candles so they could see better.

"Don't any potions you make taste good?" Alec made a face as he downed the potion. 

"You expect a recipe from Edom to taste good?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at him in question. "You need to sit in the circle so I can raise the wards. That potion will only last so long and getting more ingredients won't be fun."

"I'm not going to ask what you just had me drink." Alec stepped carefully into the circle and took a seat feeling the magic dancing on his skin like static. For the longest time he had been taught to dislike magic or at least not to trust it since it was only possible because of the users demon blood but his time with Magnus had taught him to appreciate magic and even enjoy the right kind being used on him. Maybe it was more that he enjoyed the feel of Magnus' magic, either way he enjoyed the heavy feel of it skittering over his skin. 

Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself before he started to chant, drawing up the inner wards as he activated the spell he had been given all those years ago. It had cost him dearly but as he felt the corruption from before thrum around them he was grateful that he had obtained it from his father. That corruption had something to do with Alec's condition, he knew it, just not how. As he neared the completion of the spell a gold and blue cord started to form coiling around Alec's stomach forming a sphere while an angry red cord slithered away from him into the horizon. 

Alec winced a bit at first but it only seemed to be getting more painful for him until he gave a small cry curling around his glowing stomach. It felt like a part of him was being cut outing a dull spoon and as the spell progressed it only got worse. He ground his teeth together trying not to make anymore sounds but the pain was terrible and a part of him was screaming that it had to stop.

"Alec?" Magnus frowned when he saw how much the spell was hurting his lover and a note from his book, something his father had stressed when giving him the spell sprang to his mind. He quickly worked to stopped the spell, something that was a little harder then it might seem. "Alec are you okay?" He hurried over to his lover and lightly touched his back. 

"I think so. I feel really nauseous though. Did something go wrong?" He tilted his head a bit as he looked up at Magnus from his position leaning forward over his stomach. 

"You could say that. This spell can be used on your kind but I was told not to take the risk on a woman that could be pregnant, they have a very bad reaction, much like the one you just had." 

He snapped his fingers and gently passed his hands over Alec looking specifically for a signature he had only ever see in a woman before. He had assumed that the diagnostic runes not working meant it was something more complicated but now he understood why they wouldn't work right as he sensed the growing life. It wasn't natural for it to be there, he could feel the threads of a spell that put the womb in Alec's body but the child had taken naturally and was growing as it should from what he could tell. 

Pulling back a bit he looked at Alec with a twist of betrayal deep in his gut no matter how hard he tried to push it down. 

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec looked up at him but he wasn't able to straighten up, the pain in his gut keeping him in that position as the muscles spasmed.

"Alec, you're pregnant."


	2. Parabitai

"Pregnant?" Alec wasn't sure he had heard right or if he was hearing things. "Did...did you just say pregnant? Magnus this isn't really the best time to be joking around don't you agree?" He straightened up a bit with a wince as the seizing in his stomach calmed down a bit more. 

"I'm not joking. Alexander there is a child growing in your stomach. I can see the traces of a spell that put the womb there but the child was put there the old fashion way." Magnus dropped the wards and stepped away from him unable to push down his betrayal any longer.

"That's not possible." Alec straightened up to watch him move away with a perplexed look. "Wouldn't I feel a change like that? Having another organ added where there isn't the room doesn't sound like a painless process." 

"I've never heard of it being done before so I wouldn't know." He went over to the tray of liquor to pour himself a strong drink feeling the need for it more than ever now. "I've also never heard of a warlock having children." 

At first, Alec thought he was just trying to process what was going on until it finally clicked that he was hearing hurt in Magnus' voice. "Magnus you can't possibly think I would," he cut off finding it hard to even complete the sentence. On shaky legs, he climbed to his feet so he could walk over to Magnus. "Magnus I would never cheat on you. You have to know that." 

"Alec you're pregnant right now." Magnus turned to him with a glass filled with amber liquid and a chilly look in his eyes. "Pregnant. There is a tiny shadowhunter growing in your gut. I think I need the whole bottle for this." He turned back toward the tray of liquor, downing what he had in his glass so he could add more. 

"Magnus please stop." Alec placed a hand lightly on his shoulder trying to turn him away from the liquor so they could have a conversation while he was somewhat sober. When Magnus didn't even turn to look at him he stood there frowning for a moment before going to pull his pants on so he was a little less exposed. "I haven't slept with anyone else so I don't know how this happened. This is all a lot to take in honestly." 

"Maybe you should go. You need rest in your condition and I used a lot of magic on that spell." Magnus turned to look at him, his eyes searching for the truth in them. "It was a very powerful spell that made the changes in your body not many could have done it, we'll figure this out." He desperately wanted to believe Alec but the feel of that life growing in his lower still stirred doubts in him. 

"I love you Magnus. I couldn't live without you." He took Magnus' hand and lightly pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away a moment later when he got so little response. "I'll be at the Institute. I have some paperwork that I should catch up on since the healer took me off active duty for now." 

Magnus nodded slowly feeling a little behind the 8 ball for not even mentioning missions. While he had total faith in Alec's ability to lead he knew that the man sometimes didn't take his own safety seriously enough. "Just don't do anything...rash." 

"I'm not Jace." Alec flashed him a small smile. He really didn't want to leave Magnus here to willow in his doubts but then again he knew that sticking around wasn't going to make things better. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around the thought that he was pregnant let alone accepting it as an actual reality. They did need this time apart to accept what had happened but it just didn't feel right. 

"He's your parabitai, there is a reason why your bond works so well," Magnus couldn't help but return the smile with a small one of his own though it lacked the normal luster it typically had. 

Alec walked over and placed a hand on his cheek to draw him into a light, sweet kiss. "I love you Magnus."

"And I love you Alexander." He watched him pull away and walk out of the apartment with one last look back. 

******

When Alec walked into the Institute it was in a state of controlled panic that normally meant a demon attack had taken place. He dug around in his pocket for his phone, blushing a bit when he nearly pulled out his underwear at the same time as the device. He checked it for calls, frowning when he saw nothing as he walked toward control central. 

"What's going on?" He looked at his sister not surprised to see she had stepped up in his absence. 

"There was another Owl attack. You should be resting Alec." Izzy looked at him with her oddly mothering eyes, a look he could never understand as the other sibling. She always felt the need to mother them when they were sick or be a sassy witch depending on her mood. 

"I'm fine. I just can't go out in the field right now." He looked down at the map they had pulled up to see where the latest attack had happened. 

Jace perked up hearing that. "Can't go out in the field? Are you sick or something?" He looked rapidly between the siblings seeming a little lost.

"I would rather not discuss this right now." Alec looked around to get his point across that there were too many curious ears in the area. He would eventually have to let the Clave know but at the moment he was having enough issues getting his own head around it.

"I'm not dropping this Alec, just pausing the questions." Jace gave him a pointed look. 

"The feeling is mutual Jace." Alec returned the look knowing that his parabitai would understand what he was talking about no matter how much he tried denying it.

"There was another Owl victim. Same MO, same everything but no new leads." Jace looked back to the map not wanting to admit that he knew what Alec was talking about. 

"If there are no new leads then why does it seem like everyone is in a near panic?" While the death of another mundane was a terrible thing it was to be expected until they could get some kind of new lead on this Owl demon.

"The aerial sensors were tripped, we thought it might be the Edomi returning but it went away almost immediately. I've dispatched teams but they haven't found anything and the sensors are silent now." The whole group around the map looked uncomfortable about this. Losing a bunch of large flying demons not once but twice was not a good thing at all. 

Alec sighed softly reached up to lightly rub his temples almost wishing he had just gone right to his rooms to rest as Magnus had suggested. He could feel a headache coming on and there was very little he could do to stop it at this point since his healing rune barely worked half the time. If this kept progressing he was going to be in real trouble.

"That's a good idea sending teams out. We'll keep them out in case the demons show again. I don't like that they keep showing up and vanishing as they please. This feels like they're up to something and I really don't like it." Alec frowned down at the map like it was going to give him all the answers he could possibly want. 

"Which is why we have this in hand and you should get some rest like the healer said." Izzy gave him a pointed look that promised he would end up tired to the bed if he didn't go willingly and stay there. 

Alec nodded and turned toward his room. "I should get some rest. You know where I am if you need me." While he might want to try that with Magnus he really didn't want to be tied to the bed by his sister, she was just scary sometimes.

*******  
The next morning as Alec was scrambling for the bathroom yet again to lose the contents of his stomach he groaned leaning his head against the cool seat once the heaving stopped. "Oh I'm not going to survive if this is going to keep up." 

"If what is going to keep up?" 

Alec jumped out and spun around looking surprised to see his parabitai standing in the doorway. He looked like he was getting ready to head down to the training room for his morning workout which had to mean it was early. One thing Jace was always strict about was his early morning training even when they went out late for whatever reason. 

"You startled me, Jace. How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know that there is something wrong with you. I heard you puking from the hall and after hearing that you were off missions last night as well as your runes not working as well, I'm concerned." Jace didn't do heart to hearts very well but from the looks of it, he was determined to have this one. 

"Let me wash my mouth out real quick and clean up a bit and then we'll talk. Why don't you meet me in my office? I would rather tell everyone at once." Alec flushed the toilet as he pushed himself to his feet. 

"Everyone? Alec what's going on?" Jace seemed even more worried now, to the point that Alec could actually feel it through the bond. 

"It's nothing bad, it's actually good news really." Alec frowned as he moved to grab his toothbrush so he could get the sour taste out of his mouth. 

Jace crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his parabitai brush his teeth. "The girls aren't even awake yet and I'm not stupid enough to try waking Izzy before she wants to get up so why don't you just tell me here." 

For a moment Alec wanted to delay this not really sure how Jace would take this now that he was actually about to tell him. "You might want to sit down." They both moved into the bedroom together sitting on the bed like they used to when they were kids.

"Alec you used to tell me everything and now it feels like you're afraid to tell me whatever it is that's going on. We're parabitai. You can tell me anything." Jace gave him an imploring look trying to convince him with his eyes and the feelings he was pouring through the bond to share this with him. 

Alec looked him in the eye for a moment. "We are parabitai and I wish you would remember that when it's you keeping secrets." He gave him a pointed look before glancing down at the bed covers where he was absently picking at a loose thread. "I just found this out last night and honestly I'm still trying to accept it myself." 

"Does this have to do with Magnus?"

"Yes." Alec took a deep breath to gather his courage before saying out loud what he hadn't even been able to admit in his head. "I talked to the healers because I had been throwing up and they found a mass in my stomach. It's not cancer, apparently, we can't get cancer." He paused and looked up at a snort from Jace but didn't comment. "So I went to Magnus and he did a spell to find out what the mass was since our healers couldn't figure it out." 

Apparently, he paused for too long for the antsy warrior because Jace shifted a bit closer. "Well, what is wrong then?"

"Somehow I'm pregnant."

It was a moment of stunned silence before Jace fell over backward in a fit of laughter like Alec hadn't seen since they were young. It actually felt good to see his parabitai laugh in such a genuine way even if it was because of a rather serious situation. He smiled and laughed a bit as well unable to stop himself. 

Jace took a few minutes to calm down enough to be able to look at Alec without breaking into laughter again. "Okay you got me. That was a good one, best ever. For a minute there I thought you were serious."

"I am Jace being serious Jace. Magnus checked with magic last night to see what the mass was, its a child." Alec held his parabitai's gaze with a serious look in his eyes. "I swear on the angel that's what Magnus told me last night."

"You're not joking." A decent amount of color seemed to drain out of Jace's handsome face. "How is that possible? You're a man, at least you were the last I checked."

"And when was the last time you checked Jace?" Alec had a bit of a smirk on his face unable to resist teasing the other man. 

"We spar together all the time." When it seemed like Alec wasn't making the connection between why that was important to this conversation. "You realize half the time we spare you get an erection right?"

"I do not...Do I?" Alec looked a little startled by this as he tried thinking back to all the times they spared though for some reason he just kept thinking of all the times he fought with his sister making him shiver. 

"Oh yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's just limited to me. I don't think you have to worry about Izzy or Max knowing about that." Jace had that cocky little smile on his face that he always favored when showing off. 

"Ugh please don't tell Magnus that." Alec could feel his face burning like he had been standing right next to a fire. "He was kind of upset to find out I'm pregnant for obvious reasons."

"What? I thought he would be happy about something like that. He seems like the type that would love to have tons of kids running around, especially his own." Jace paused for a moment with his mouth open before a thunderous look crossed his face. "Are you cheating on him?"

"NO!" Alec threw his arms up looking frustrated. "I don't know how this happened but I never cheat on him so stop looking at me like that. He thought the same thing. I would never cheat on Magnus, I love him." He shifted a bit to draw a leg up onto the bed so he could rest his elbow on it looking pensive. "Jace we don't know how this happened. He said a spell put the womb in my body but the baby was made the old fashion way but warlocks can't have children."

"And you haven't slept with anyone else in that time. What about while you two were on a break?" Jace scratched the back of his neck knowing that sex had never been a big topic between them. 

"That was months ago, I don't think I'm that far in. I would probably be showing already since I don't have a lot of empty space like a woman." He shifted a bit feeling the same about this topic but needing to talk to him about it. "Plus, I've never been with anyone else."

Jace looked up stunned for a moment. "No one else? You were a virgin before Magnus? Wow, obviously I didn't do a good job then."

Alec chuckled softly as he looked up. "And how was my state as a virgin a part of your job?"

"I'm your parabitai. It's my job as your eternal wingman to get you laid as often if not more then me." Jace spoke like this was some kind of clause in a contract that they had both signed when becoming parabitai. 

"There are so many things wrong with that I'm not sure where to start." Alec laughed at the serious look on Jace's face. "I wasn't willing to accept who I really wanted before Magnus so that never would have worked, I was in love with you, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to walk right let alone go on missions if I got laid as much as you."

"I didn't need to know the last part." Jace chuckled feeling lighter then he had since the whole race for the cup had begun, maybe even before that. "Has Magnus ever asked you about the bond and how much we can actually share though it?"

"No, why?" In general, his bond with Jace never came up unless it was in regards to a mission or spell. 

"It may have come up during a conversation when the two of you first got together." Jace did his best to look innocent which didn't work as well for the heavily muscled man covered in tattooed.

"Conversation? You mean when you basically threatened him?" Alec tilted his head with a serious look on his face though it was clear to Jace who had known him for so long that he was struggling to keep a smile off his lips. 

"He told you?"

"He said you looked adorable surrounded by cats trying to seem threatening then backpedaling. I never got why you would back out though. Why did you tell him about the bond? What did you tell him?" Alec tilted his head wondering what kind of ideas his parabitai had put into his boyfriend's head.

Jace looked away twitching a bit. "I may have implied that I could feel what was going on between the two of you through the bond, in bed. I told him I couldn't actually feel that just that you were happy but he kind of seemed to not believe me." He looked back at Alec with a sheepish look. 

For a moment Alec could just stare at him in stunned silence before he burst into laughter. "That explains so much."

"Explains what? Wait I don't think I want to know." Jace shook his head remembering his short stay at Magnus' place. 

"He avoids touching my parabitai rune like its going to burn him or something. Even if he's just trying to get my attention," Alec said between fits of laughter. Jace joined a moment later just imagining tormenting Magnus over that. 

When they sobered a few minutes later Jace looked over at his parabitai with a slightly worried frown. "Are you doing okay? This is a little crazy even for us."

"Little crazy? That is a massive understatement. I'm a guy that was just told I'm pregnant. Honestly, I don't know how I'm doing. I'm worried about Magnus and really confused about this whole thing. I like kids but I never thought I would have one of my own, especially after getting together with Magnus." He shook his head looking a little lost. 

"Know what the best thing to do is?" Jace stood up its a determined look on his face.

"What?" Alec glanced up at him cautiously. 

"Spar until you're too exhausted to think."

"That's your solution to everything," Alec said rolling his eyes kind of feeling like a teen again. 

"And look at me, I got laid a lot sooner than you and I have no worries." Jace spread his arms out in a very flashy way that only got him another eye roll. 

"Fine, I'll spar with you. Not because it's a good idea just because it's better than sitting in here worrying about getting sick again." Alec got up to grab some loose pants to wear not even bothering with a shirt. 

"You're not going to use your delicate condition as an excuse when I kick your ass are you?" Jace leaned against the door picking at his nails with a knife he pulled out of his boot while he waited for Alec to change. He knew the other's body as well as his own at this point so they were never shy about changing in front of each other. 

"Who says you're going to win?" Alec joined him so they could head down to the sparing room. 

Jace just laughed the whole way down to the sparing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter up, I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thank you, all of you, for reading this and taking the time to review and leave kudos. I love you all! <3


	3. Enough Hiding Time to Face This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can be patient when he needs to be but that patience has a limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! I added another little tag for light bondage if you've read my other stuff its nowhere near that level but you've been warned.

It was nearly two weeks before Alec finally decided that he had given Magnus enough time. He had tried reaching out to the warlock by calling him and texting but he was met with silence. So he decided to give him a bit of time but after spending every morning running to the bathroom to get violently sick along with half of his afternoons he was done waiting. 

Knocking on the door he almost expected to get ignored, was even about ready to try something else when the door slowly opened. He frowned a bit when the doorway was empty. "Magnus?" He drew his bow from his shoulder and slowly walked into the apartment not sure what to expect. 

"You're not going to need that Alexander." Magnus was sitting in the dark living room watching him with his cat eyes that seemed to glow in the gloom.

Alec lowered his bow as he looked around suspiciously like he expected something was hiding around the corner. "Why are you sitting in the dark? And why haven't you been answering my calls?" He relaxed a bit when he had a chance to look through the whole apartment. 

"Satisfied that nothing is hiding in the shadows," Magnus drawled between sips of liquor. He frowned over at his lover looking him over with a critical eye. "You look pale Alexander." 

"And you look like you haven't moved from that spot in a few days at least." Alec turned on one of the lights feeling a bit of malicious glee when he got a hiss from Magnus. "Have you been sitting there drinking the whole time that you've been ignoring me?" 

"Not the whole time. I may not be the High Warlock any longer but I do have obligations." It was a weak excuse since he had in fact been spending most of his time sitting there drinking. After Alec left he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the child that he was carrying and what it implied. He had done some research into the spell that might have been used to make it possible but he wasn't able to focus on the material he was reading since his mind would just drift back to Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes able to see through the feeble excuse with ease at this point. "Well while you've been sitting in the dark drinking I've been puking at all hours, it's not fun. I've also been craving those odd little ball-shaped fruit you had me try in India when we went shopping a few months back."

"You hated those." Magnus lowered his glass a bit to look at him. He shifted when Alec knelt at his feet looking up at him with his lips pouted out a bit. He couldn't resist reaching out to lightly caress Alec's cheek with his thumb moving to gently caress his bottom lip. "The baby is active like you, that's why you keep getting sick." 

"I didn't hate them I just didn't really find them to be that interesting. Now I want them again but I don't know what they are so it's nearly impossible to find them." He leaned into the touch having missed Magnus after so long apart. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, lightly brushing over Magnus' thumb. "I don't really care why it's happening I just wish it would stop. Half the foods I like smell weird or just all around unappetizing and I want to eat weird things." 

"There is a rune for that, though I think it matters how far along you are to determine the safety." Magnus set his glass to the side so he could snap his fingers summoning one of the little brown skinned fruits to his hand. "They're called longan. My mother apparently couldn't get enough of them while she was pregnant with me."

"You don't really talk about her, your mother." He opened his mouth expecting Magnus to feed him. For a moment he worried that he was going to be disappointed but then the soft white flesh of the fruit was being pressed to his lips with the bitter skin removed. 

"She killed herself rather than raise a demon spawn so not really a subject I'm fond of." Magnus watched him eat the fruit with half closed eyes. "Don't eat the seed," he said softly pulling the fruit away when Alec started licking his fingers to get more of it. 

Alec looked up at him as he licked his lips. "You're not just a demon spawn though and it was her loss for not sticking around to learn that." He reached out to lightly caress Magnus' face, his thumb gently running under one of his cat's eyes. "They're still as beautiful as the first time I saw them." 

Magnus lightly pulled him closer so their heads were pressed together. "I've missed you, yet I've dreaded this." 

"Why have you dreaded this?" Alec frowned a bit though he was determined to work this out, he was tired of being woken up early by sickness then having no choice but to join Jace since no one else was up. He would much rather have a reason to slip back into bed until a more reasonable hour. 

"You're pregnant Alexander." He placed a hand at the base of his neck to get him into the right position for a light kiss. "A large part of me doesn't care but a little persistent part is questioning who and why." 

Alec frowned at him a movement as he thought of the best way to deal with this. "Is there a way to find out? I've only ever been with you so if this baby is someone else's I want to know whose." 

"One of the hardest parts is that I believe you." Magnus pulled back a bit to look him deep in the eye. "There is a potion but it could be dangerous."

"How so?" Alec might not be as conscious of his own safety but he wouldn't put his unborn child at risk willingly. Despite how sick he was getting he had already grown rather fond of the little leach.

"It won't give us an image or a name it will lead you to the person, it might even compel copulation depending on how the child was conceived." Magnus wasn't overly fond of the potion himself though he had used it before when he had to get answers. While the answers were always true some of the effects that come with it were unpredictable.

"Compel....compilation." Alec stared at him for a moment before shuttering. "You mean it might force me to have sex with this person? Is there a counter for that part of the potion?" If they found out that it wasn't some kind of miracle baby sired by a warlock he definitely didn't want new memories to replace ones he didn't have. 

"No there isn't. That means that you would have to be prepared for that should it happen. There are only two circumstances where that would happen though, if you were in an elevated state of lust or if you were..." Magnus had to stop and swallow a few times having issues getting that last bit out. "If you were in love with the person," he finally managed after a few attempts. 

Alec grinned as he pulled Magnus down into a deep kiss before standing. "Get up. You need a shower then you have a potion to make." He grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet with a teasing grin. 

"Are you saying that I smell?" Magnus looked scandalized at the implication that his hygiene was anything but perfect. He might have been upset but he still had his pride. 

"No, but I can tell that you haven't had an actual shower in a few days. I can't smell your shampoo." Alec gave him a little push toward the bedroom so he could take a shower in the master bath. 

"I think it would be better if you joined me." Magnus let himself be guided toward the bathroom without a fuss. It had been a while since he had actually showered and no matter how he tried he just couldn't convince himself that he was truly clean with magic alone. 

"If I did that you would never finish." Alec leaned in to lightly kiss his shoulder as he slowly worked to strip the warlock of his clothes. Once he had down to just his briefs he gave his firm ass a swat before stepping away. "Go shower." 

*****  
Magnus felt so much better after showering, he didn't even realize how much it had been weighing down on him. Granted some of his elevated mood might have something to do with the shadowhunter he could hear moving around in his bedroom. He took his time taking care of his hair by hand along with shaving before pulling on a silk robe to walk out of the steamy bathroom. 

"Finally decided to come out," Alec asked from the bed with just a baggy shirt that came off his shoulder along with black boxer briefs. 

For a moment he stood looking his lover over with an appreciative eye before shaking his head. "It felt good to shower. I guess I reacted badly to this news." 

"Yeah, I don't blame you. It's a shocker but I think we'll get through this." Alec set his phone to the side and stretched out under Magnus' gaze. "Are you going to join me or just keep standing there staring?" Before coming over he had actually asked his sister the best way to seduce someone so his cheeks were starting to heat up as he thought of her little pointers.

Magnus titled his head a bit as he walked over to the bed a small smile tugging at his lips. "Alexander Lightwood are you trying to seduce me?" He crawled onto the bed with a predatory gaze in his eyes. 

"Maybe," he said lightly unable to look away from the warlock stalking toward him on the bed his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. "Is it working?"

With an easy grace, Magnus grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed displaying a surprising strength. "You still seem so innocent sometimes Alexander." Shifting over him a bit he used his body to pin the shadowhunter to the bed fully. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Alec shivered lightly feeling the strength in Magnus' body over his own. He spread his legs to better accommodate the other man. 

"It's refreshing." Magnus leaned in so they were breathing the same air, their lips only a hair's length apart. 

"I can work with refreshing." Lifting his head a bit Alec pressed their lips together in a slowly deepening kiss. He might be pinned but he was far from helpless. He lifted his hips knowing that Magnus was naked under the silk robe tied around his waist, and apparently just as excited about this going off the answering hardness he felt.

He laid his body more fully over Alec to restrict his movements, his tongue diving into the warm cavern he knew well. With the distraction, he used his magic to hold the shadowhunter's hands down so he could start pulling at the shirt he was wearing. When he pulled back for air he smirked down at his squirming boyfriend. "Have you been getting tips from someone, your parabitai maybe?" He skimmed his hand down Alec's side though he stopped before he actually passed over the rune. 

"Izzy actually." Alec frowned a bit as he tried to think through the lust already clouding his mind to figure out how Magnus was a touching him if he was still being restrained. He looked up and snorted seeing the ropes holding his hands in place. "That's not fair." 

"I'm a warlock love, magic in the bedroom is always fair play. You've used your runes, same thing." Magnus sat back a bit as he lifted the shirt revealing smooth rune covered skin. He moved down the other man's body to lick kiss and nip at the flesh at the flesh that was being revealed. He moved a hand up his shirt so that he could play with his nipples while he continued to lavish attention on his stomach. 

Alec moaned softly, his back arching from the shocks of pleasure that ran from his nipples right to his swollen cock. "Magnus," he groaned softly, a pleasing note in his voice. "Please." His cock was making an ever-widening wet spot in his briefs while he squirmed trying to get friction. His legs spread wider to give the warlock plenty of space to work as he moved down his body. 

"Please what?" Looking up at Alec he dipped his tongue into his belly button, swirling the appendage around the rim in a teasing imitation of what was to come. "I want to hear you say it Alexander." His hands glided down to his inner thigh, lightly caressing the sensitive flesh. 

"I want you Magnus." His mouth opened in a soft moan with heavy pants as Magnus got closer to his aching cock. "I want you inside me." He lifted his hips a bit, spreading his legs more in invitation. 

Magnus groaned softly as he slowly started kissing lower until he was right at the edge of his briefs. Using his teeth he started pulling them down, using his hands to lift Alec's hips so they would come off. When the swollen cock trapped inside bounced free he gave the slippery head a light kiss before moving down to continue pulling his briefs off. With those gone, it only took a snap to have the troublesome shirt out of the way leaving Alec completely bare to him. 

For a moment Magnus just looked down at him taking in the sight before he grabbed Alec behind the knees pulling his legs apart leaving the shadowhunter in a vulnerable position. He moved between his legs so their erections rubbed together causing a delicious friction drawing moans from them both. With a flare of fiery magic, the jar of lube he brewed specially for Alec appeared on the bed next to them. 

"Don't tease," Alec pleaded between heavy panting moans. Magnus had gotten him addicted to sex in their short relationship so such a long time apart was nearly torture for him. "Just take me. Please!" His eyes were glossy with his need to have Magnus inside him. 

Grabbing the lube Magnus dipped his fingers in so he could spread the slippery fluid over his straining cock with a soft hiss. He was fairly sure that Alec wasn't ready to take him without prep but he was also on the edge of his restraint, his demon blood boiling to claim what was his in a way that should have frightened him. 

"This may sting," he warned softly as he pressed the swollen head of his cock against Alec's tight entrance. 

"I don't care, just fuck me Magnus." Alec pulled his legs up so they framed his hips drawing him in. He shuttered lightly feeling the slippery head pressed against him. "Do it." 

"You're pretty bossy for someone that's tied up right now." Magnus grabbed his hips in a bruising hold to keep Alec where he wanted him so he could start the slow push into his body. It took a moment and a few hard thrusts to finally get his thick cock head past the tight muscles of Alec's ass. With the head in, he leaned forward to take Alec's mouth in a demanding kiss as he slowly pushed the rest of the way into his body. 

He wrapped his legs tightly around Magnus' waist holding onto him like a lifeline as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. He moaned into the kiss feeling a wonderful mix of stinging pain and pleasure. When he finally felt Magnus stop moving he turned his head to break the kiss with a gasp his whole body shaking with sensations. It didn't take long for him to start squirming again making pleading little moans, his brain too clouded to make words. 

"Who would have thought one so innocent could turn so needy in such a short amount of time." Magnus lightly nibbled and sucked on his neck leaving a bright hickey that was framed by the rune on his neck. He started with just rocking his hips to test the resistance before pulling back until just the head was inside and slamming home drawing delicious cries from Alec. 

Alec pulled on his restraints trying to get free wanting to be able to touch. He gave a soft keening moan of pleasure as Magnus continued to pound his body, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

"Oh no, I'm not setting you free. You're going to cum just like this with only my cock." He took one of Alec's nipples into his mouth to suck on it hard. 

It didn't take long for that brutal pace to push Alec over the edge with a scream. He shook violently under Magnus as he covered their stomachs in sticky cum. He gave a few short gasps as Magnus drove into him a few more times before finally finishing in a flood of warmth. 

Magnus pulled out a moment later to roll onto the bed with a soft sigh of contentment. He glanced over at his nearly unconscious lover frowning a bit at all the marks on his body. Most would be hidden when he got dressed but that one on his neck would be visible for all to see until he healed himself, if the rune worked. A part of him felt happy that he marked his lover to thoroughly but another part knew it was jealousy because of the baby.

"Magnus," Alec said softly looking over at him with half-lidded eyes. "Can I have my hands back now?" He had a little droopy smile looking like he was about to drift off to sleep. 

"Of course. I'm so sorry Alexander." Magnus snapped his fingers to cancel the magic holding Alec's hands captive. He gently took his hands to lightly massage the blood flow back into them while Alec drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still wondering why Magnus would be doubting Alec I give you two hints. http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Warlocks and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp9haV3kEDs 0:35 in particular. That's all ya get the rest ya get to stick around for.


	4. Shopping Trips Are Never Easy When Its For a Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec decide to find out who the other father is which means shopping trip. With Magnus taking care of the potions Alec and Jace do the shopping and things just seem to go sideways on them, as per normal.

Alec woke to the smell of mint and, oddly enough, a calm stomach. He reached out for Magnus but found the bed empty making him force his eyes open to look around. The room was empty with everything in its normal place, all their clothes picked up which meant he had been sleeping for a while. Groaning a bit he dragged himself out of bed to pull on a pair of sweats so he could go see what had dragged his lover from bed without him.

When he walked out of the bedroom it was into what appeared to be chaos. Magnus had a number of things going in his work area and the living room along with numerous books laying open on any available surface. Said warlock was moving around the room in his normal energetic way, checking on potions and pausing at seemingly random books periodically before moving on. 

"You seem busy," Alec said in greeting just loud enough to be heard trying to not startle him. 

"Oh, you're awake." Magnus looked up from what he was doing with a small smile. He walked over to where he had two small vials sitting all on there own before walking over to Alec. "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Great actually. This is the first day I've woken up without feeling the need to puke." Alec smiled as he leaned in for a light kiss once his boyfriend was close enough. "So what's all of this? It's not all for that potion is it?" 

"That might be because I have been brewing this for you." He listed one of the vials so Alec could see it. "The smell alone should be enough to help though it works best if you drink it." He pressed the glass vial to his lips for him to drink it. 

Alec blinked owlishly at him as he drank down the potion but before he could ask any questions another was pressed against his lips a tipped back so he had a choice to either choke or drink it. The first had been sweet and mint like feeling cool as it worked it's way down to his stomach which was starting to unsettle a bit. The second potion didn't really have a taste just the texture of liquid sand sliding down his throats moments before his skin started to tingle all over. 

"There much better. Almost as good as a healing rune though not nearly as convenient." Magnus lightly took his jaw in hand moving it from side to side inspecting his neck before pulling him in for a kiss. "Still feeling okay?" 

"Yes, I am. I defiantly likely that first one, could do without the second." He looked down at himself wondering what it was that potion was being used to heal. "My healing rune still works just not as well. You know I don't mind wearing your marks I know you like seeing them." He grabbed the front of Magnus' shirt and used that to pull him in for another kiss. 

"I do like seeing them." Magnus leaned back a bit so he could look him in the eye. "I just don't think you will want to run around New York with them out in the open like that." Something caught his attention suddenly though. "You're not supposed to be going on missions so how do you know that your healing rune still works?" 

"The morning sickness has been waking me up way too early so I've been training with Jace in the morning once it goes away since I can't get back to sleep." He frowned a bit. "Why am I going to be running around New York?" 

"Training? While you're pregnant?" He looked him over with disapproval clear in his eyes. 

Alec looked a little confused at the disapproval he was clearly getting from his boyfriend. "Is that a problem?" He tilted his head a bit not seeing what could be wrong with it. 

"Yes and that you don't see why is a little worrying." Magnus sighed lightly as he reached down to lightly touch his stomach. "If he got in a lucky shot you could lose the child, Alexander. No more fighting if you wish to keep it. You do want to keep it right?" 

Alec looked down where Magnus had his hand, his brows creasing in the middle. "I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry. I do want it, I just wasn't thinking about what could go wrong." He placed his own hand over Magnus' where it sat on his stomach. "I'll be more careful. Now, why am I running around New York." 

"Ah that." Magnus pulled his hand away slowly with a weak smile. "The potion we had talked about, I need some things for it. They're not going to be easy to find though. Are you sure you want to do this?" He moved away from him to go back to one of the projects he had going, stirring it absentmindedly. "I had some time to think after you fell asleep," he started. 

"Meaning you didn't sleep at all last night," Alec said with an eyebrow going up in challenge when it seemed like Magnus was going to argue. 

Magnus bowed his head a bit. "You're right, I didn't sleep. I came to a realization though. I don't care who's child this is, not enough to risk your health or the side effects of this potion." He continued to focus on the potion he had boiling away. 

"I do care though. I'm not worried about the side effects, we'll get through it." Alec shrugged he was in a way looking forward to the effects of the potion though that was mostly because he wouldn't accept that he could be pregnant with anyone else's child. He would be happy with another wild night of sex though he wasn't about to tell Magnus that, the warlock looked truly worried about what this potion was going to do to him. 

"Stubborn shadowhunter," Magnus muttered softly as he finally looked up at his lover.

Alec went over to him and pulled him in for a kiss before backing up a bit so he wasn't in the way. "You knew that before we started dating. Want to tell me what I'm finding now?" He slipped behind Magnus so he could wrap his arms around him while staying out of the way of the potion. 

"Not really but if I must. You shouldn't do this alone but I can't go with you nor can I open a portal for you." He glanced over his shoulder a bit so he could look back at Alec. "Portals aren't safe for you in this condition." 

"My mother used them while she was pregnant with Max." Alec looked a little confused about that though he was also reading over Magnus' shoulder, or at least trying to. "What all are you making? This can't all be for that potion." He recognized some words in the book but for the most part, he had no idea what it said. 

"Your mother is a woman that didn't have a womb put in with a spell, you aren't going to have the same rules. No portals." Magnus slipped out of his arms to grab something from his supply cabinet that he added before handing the spoon to Alec. "Stir while you're standing there." He smirked a bit at the eye roll he got before going to grab one of the open books that were sitting with a notebook full of his neatly scrolled notes. 

"You were able to figure out how it was put there? Does that mean you know who did it?" Alec stirred the potion absently as he waited for an answer. 

"I did some research, in between drinking binges, and found a number of spells that could have done it along with a long list of demons that could have done it." He shook his head a bit as he set the book down near Alec. "This book is a what to expect for you. I pulled everything from the research that I could that was common between the different methods." 

Alec frowned at the book for a moment. "Demons could do this? Why have I never heard of this before now?" While it was possible that men carrying babies was something the Clave didn't want talked about much like the Circle. 

"It's very dark stuff. A group of warlocks was trying to have children by experimenting with different mundanes. They found that men could carry longer than women though when they lost the child, it killed them." He glanced over at Alec's stomach before shaking his head. "The demons that could do it are all greater demons we would notice if one of them was here again." 

"Could a greater demon be what was corrupting the ley lines? You said it wasn't your father but whatever was doing it was old and evil. That sounds like a greater demon to me." Alec reached down to place a hand on his stomach looking a little pale. "What could getting me pregnant do either of those groups? What could they want with me or the child?" 

"I don't know." Magnus had been asking himself those same questions since he first started looking into how this had happened but he just wasn't sure. Nothing made sense as far as the reasoning. "It doesn't make any sense but the only way to find out who cast that spell is with the one from a week ago and that nearly killed you both." 

Alec nodded slowly though he was far from satisfied with those answers. He took the book Magnus had written out for what he would be expecting from this pregnancy. "Did it tell you how long the morning sickness would last?" 

"No, it didn't. As long as you take the potion I gave you earlier though you should be fine." 

Alec nodded absently as he started looking through the notes. "I'm not going to grow, ya know," he reached up to cup his chest. "Breasts or anything, am I?"

Magnus stared at him for a moment seeming lost and a little horrified before shaking his head. "I'm back." He shook his head again like he was trying to clear out an image. "You most definitely, maybe, won't do anything like that." 

"What do you mean maybe?" Alec's eyes widened dramatically as he finally caught on to that little snippet. "Maybe is not comforting Magnus." 

"The most you would get is slightly enlarged breasts to feed the child but I doubt that's going to happen." Magnus shifted around the room checking on the other little projects he had going on to make sure nothing was burning. 

"Enlarged breasts," Alec echoed quietly sitting down on the nearest hard surface looking a little pale as he tried to imagine himself fat with woman's breasts. A shudder ran up his spine. "I don't know if I can do this," he croaked softly. 

"Now Alec, the likely hood of that happening is low and even if it does you'll still be beautiful." Magnus walked over to kneel in front of him, lightly taking his hands in his own. "Now you are going to stop thinking about that, that's for later, and you're going to get showered then call your back up to help you track down these ingredients so we can make this potion since you want to go through with it."

"I'll call Jace but I don't think it's going to take everyone." Alec nodded intending to do what Magnus said until his brain fully caught up. "What do you mean that's for later?" 

"Nothing, nothing at all love. Go get showered." Magnus gave him his best, winning smile as he gently urged Alec up and into action. Once Alec was out of the room he rolled his eyes and went over to tend to his potions and elixirs. This was going to be a long 9 months if that was just a taste of how it was going to be. 

*******

Meeting up with Jace fully prepared for a mission felt odd after over a week of being off missions. This wasn't even a mission or he wouldn't be going but from the weapons, he could see on Jace his parabitai was expecting trouble. Given how his last shopping trip for Magnus went that might not be too far outside the realm of possibility. He likely should have stopped to pick up more than just his bow and some runed arrows but he didn't want to get questioned about where he was going. 

"So does this mean you and Magnus are good now?" Jace stepped away from the building he was leaning against when he saw Alec approaching. 

Alec nodded slowly taking in his parabitai's appearance for a moment before speaking. "I think so. We had makeup sex already if that's any indicator." He smirked at the shiver that went through Jace.

"Fewer details," Jace said with a small wince. "Now what are we looking for exactly. You said we had to pick some things up for some potion but you didn't say what it was that we were looking for. If you two are okay why isn't Magnus going with you?"

"I have the list." Alec dug around in his pocket to pull out a wrinkled piece of paper with Magnus' neat handwriting on it. "I didn't say over the phone cause I didn't want to run the risk of being overheard. Magnus is getting the base ready which is why he isn't here." He looked down at the paper in his hand at all the ingredients that they were going to need to find. Some wouldn't be that hard though they were going to need to go places that were not exactly friendly to shadow hunters. 

"How bad is this going to be?" Jace walked over to look at the list so he could get a feel for what they were looking for. He gave a soft whistle when he saw what was on it. "The succubi tears are going to be a problem. No one deals in those they're too volatile and they don't have a lot of purpose from what I've heard." 

"Well, apparently we need them so we're going to have to find a way to get them." Alec looked at the list himself though he didn't have nearly as much experience with the black market dealers as Jace did he knew what would be hard to get just by how foreign it seemed. "Magnus thinks my pregnancy is connected to the ley lines being corrupted so we have to be careful." 

"Why would the two be connected?" Jace tilted his head as he glanced around seeing mundanes going about their life around them but oddly getting the feeling that someone was watching them. "Ley lines shouldn't affect you at all so why should that have anything to do with your delicate condition?" 

"Magnus thinks the one that made it possible might be responsible for the corruption in the ley lines." Alec glanced over at him noticing that his parabitai seemed a little distracted. "Let's get this done. We have a lot to get and I don't want to be gone all day." 

"Right. Lead on." Jace gestured for him to lead the way though, he was still looking around for the person that was watching them. From what he could tell there weren't any downworlders on the street with them and he was fairly sure he had ditched any potential shadowhunter tails from the institute. 

********  
It didn't take them long to find the more common parts of the potion though the others were proving to be a problem. Finding the rare stuff was harder, which they knew it was going to be, but some of it was starting to seem impossible. 

"How important is all of this stuff? Do you really need this potion?" Jace asked as they walked out of the seventh place that they had checked for the ingredients with no success. He normally wasn't one to just give up but this was getting a little ridiculous and they were still being followed.

"It's important to know so we can figure out why this happened. I can't just get pregnant Jace, I'm a guy. We already confirmed that it was done to me so we can only do small things to figure out why without killing me or the child." Alec was getting just as frustrated with the hunt for these ingredients though he was a little more annoyed by their lack of success. 

Jace sighed a bit as he looked over at his parabitai. "We're still being followed," he said, softly voicing where a large portion of his true frustration was actually coming from. "I haven't been able to figure out who it is and every attempt to lose them fails." 

"Could they be shax demon?" Alec chanced toward the street where there were plenty of mundanes just going about their normal lives. "You activated your anti-tracking rune right?" When he got a nod he glanced up along the buildings to see if there was anything suspicious there since they weren't seeing anything on the streets. 

Jace rolled his eyes over to his parabitai with a look that implied that was an insulting question. "I'm sure I wasn't tracked from the institute, I didn't start to feel like I was being watched until we met up. I don't think whoever, or whatever, is tracking us wants me." He looked his parabitai in the eye before trailing his gaze down to his stomach. "Could someone else know?" 

"No, I only told the three of you. I haven't even told mom and dad yet." He frowned a bit as he followed Jace's gaze down to his stomach. "Would anyone else even believe it? I have trouble believing it most days." He looked up again feeling a little frustrated. When he did though he caught movement in the shadows of the building in front of them. A lot of movement. "We need to move." He reached up for his bow and it must have signaled an attack because suddenly shax demons were pouring into the street. 

"Just had to provoke them didn't you," Jace said as he drew his blade with a feral look in his eyes. 

"Jace, there are too many. We need to go." Alec notched an arrow and shot it into the throng though it did nothing to stop the advancing horde. 

"You go, I'll cover your retreat. You're not in any condition to be fighting right now." Jace stood his ground looking ready to take on the whole horde on his own. 

Alec grabbed his arm and tugged. "I'm not in any condition to lose my parabitai either, especially over his own stubbornness." They had to separate a moment later to fight off the fastest of the demons that had finally reached them. 

"Oh come on Alec. These things aren't going to take me down," Jace said with that wild look still in his eyes and a grin to match as he sliced through the demons. "You have nothing to worry about, I was always the better fighter anyways."

It looked like Alec was going to argue but he knew that would only get them killed. His best option was to let Jace cover his escape, find high ground and return the favor. He was just about to turn to do just that when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. A strangled cry fell from his lips despite his best try to repress it. 

"Alec!" Jace turned toward him quickly getting momentarily distracted himself. "Alec are you-," his sentence was cut off by his own cry as one of them got him now that his back was turned to the majority of them. 

"Jace we need to fight back to back." He was limping as he moved closer to his bleeding parabitai. At first, when he turned to face the enemy again he thought they might have a chance since the demons seemed to be retreating until he realized that it was him they wanted nothing to do with. He turned a worried look to Jace noticing that the demons weren't letting up on him even slightly if anything they were even worse with all of them focused on his parabitai. 

Alec raised his bow to pick demons off in an effort to take some of the force off Jace but it seemed like putting a band-aid on a missing leg, they just kept coming. No matter what he did it didn't seem to help and he could see that Jace was getting tired from the fight and his growing injuries. Standing by him with a serif blade in hand didn't seem to help any either since the demons seemed to want nothing to do with him but would focus on finding more creative ways to get at Jace. 

"Alec you should get out of here. I don't know why they don't want you but you need to use that." Jace panted softly feeling his stamina start to drain away along with the warm trickle of blood from his many cuts. "I'm not getting out of this but they want nothing to do with you. Think of the kid and run." He ground his teeth together to stop a cry as another of the demons caught him on the thigh drawing even more warm, sticky blood. 

Alec leaned past him to slice into the demon the had cut him with a scowl. "Would you stop being so self-sacrificing. Soon you're going to be asking for a statue to be built in honor of your sacrifice or my child to be named after you." 

Jace couldn't help the snort that came from him as he barely dodged another of the demons. "I already expect those things." He gave Alec a cocky smile that soon turned into a confused look as blood slowly started trickling out of his mouth. He looked down to see a part of the demon's claw sticking out of his abdomen. 

"Jace? Jace!? JACE!" Alec grabbed his parabitai trying to support his muscles form as he started to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been so long. Work has been pure chaos and honestly, I wasn't even able to watch last weeks episode until Monday, which I kind of liked since it meant less time waiting. Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews! I love seeing them even if I don't reply to them until I post a new chapter. Just knowing they're there helps push me to write more. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh and...sorry. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. As always Reviews and Kudos promote my speedy writing. ;-D


End file.
